screenplayprohdfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Screenplay suddenly wont work after month of no use
After a month of no use im trying to turn it on yesterday but it suddenly wont turn on and wont connect to my pc also,is there anything i can do?.: JCoug 18:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC)IRVIN. :Hi Irvin, :You will need to be more specific. When you say it won't turn on, are you getting the blue power led on? Do you get anything during bootup (like the Iomega bootup screen)? If no to both of those, it may be your power brick, and you'll need to work with Iomega to get that fixed. Otherwise, you'll need to describe more of the symptoms you have with it. --JCoug 18:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hi JC :The blue light just keeps on blinking when trying to connect to the TV without the logo of iomega boot up screen. And when im connecting it to my mac the blue light is fixed right away but the SPP wont appear connected to my computer. Irvin1130 08:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Irvin ::Ok, it appears to be going into the correct "mode" for when it is connected to the mac. Do any partitions show up? I imagine there's probably some sort of partition manager available on the mac, so does that partition manager show any drive connected that you could partition? If a drive shows but no partitions, then I'd just say reinstall the firmware as that will reallocate the partitions and format it. If no drive is showing, then it is very likely the drive itself has gone out. In either case, it looks like the data has been lost. If it is still under warranty, I'd contact iomega about it and get warranty service. If not, there are instructions for replacing the hard drive. On the other hand, if a drive and partitions are showing, then you may just need to reformat the media partition. --JCoug 18:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::There is no partition appearing on my mac,i have a USB case and i plug the HD to check if the disk is defective but it works perfectly and all my files,pics and movies are there.And my unit is already out of warranty just last month. ::::Interesting. If the drive is still working in a separate USB case but not detected when going through the ScreenPlay, then I would look at the connections. Make sure the drive is firmly connected into the sata connector on the ScreenPlay, and make sure the Sata connector has a good connection to the main board in the ScreenPlay. It may have come loose or the soldered connection may be bad. Although, if that were true, I'd have expected some kind of bad disc error... You could try booting it without the drive in and see if you get the same results. If you did, that would suggest that the flash memory may be out and the only other thing I can think of that you could try would be to connect it to a PC and reinstall the firmware. Either it would reinstall it, or it would not be able to find the disk (which I expect the latter would happen, but if it does reinstall then you may be in luck). Now if unplugging the drive did result in a bad disc error, then I would suggest plugging in another 1 TB drive and reinstalling the firmware. --JCoug 20:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I've checked all the connections and they are firmly attach,tried booting without the drive and still the same. Im just thinking what you say that i reinstall the firmware,but how when my computer cant see it, and also i dont have a PC.Having this problem with some of my files my wife told me that she used it the day before i did and she said that she accidentally plugged the RCA connector to the YPbPr connector. From there she said it fails to work and she just return it to my desk. ::It sounds to me like a problem on the main board itself. I don't know if plugging it in wrong like that would have caused this problem. Logic tells me it shouldn't have, but I didn't build the device so it's entirely possible. I don't have any further suggestions for you. "Time to get a new rolex" is the phrase that comes to mind. --JCoug 19:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC)